


Another Ending (Bipper)

by CloudDreamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDreamer/pseuds/CloudDreamer
Summary: Bad End Friends, Gravity Falls. I don't know if there's going to be a lot of this, I just wanted to write some Bipper. Spoilers for soap opera.





	

"I mean, who would sacrifice everything for their dumb sibling?"

Mabel held on tight to the journal. Dipper--Bill--Dipper... whoever he was, he was loosening his grip on the rope. She was swaying back and forth, and she was scared. 

Her hands were trembling. Dipper would never do something like this. Even if Bill hadn't announced his presenced, she'd have known.

"Tick, tock." He mined letting go and she almost let out a screech. "Hey Shooting Star, wanna hear a secret?"

Every piece of her that knew any sort of common sense told her that this Bipper was manipulating her. 

A trickle of sweat ran down her forehead. Dipper's breath smelled awful, but she couldn't even tease him about it. The grin on his face was so wrong.

As wrong as his glowing golden eyes. She thought she see blood dripping down his arms.

Despite everything wrong with this... it was still her brother. How could this happen?

She wanted to know.

But she didn't. She didn't want to know whatever secret he had. She knew she didn't the moment she mutely nodded.

Her mind was wheeling when she heard him. Heard him show her. Or something. She didn't quite know what he did. 

Everything was wrong. The laugh and the terror in his eyes as his spirit flew from his body. But...

"What has your dumb sibling done for you lately?" Bill said in the memory and he said it again. He laughed. The same laugh, the same voice that should never have been coming from Dipper's mouth.

She saw Dipper making a deal with Bill. How could he? She felt tears stain her face.

Betrayal. She might've been busy... she might've even ignored Dipper. Maybe she'd gone overboard for some stupid boy. Was she really such a bad person for wanting something different? A break from the fear and pain? 

She'd always been there for him. If he'd waited for her instead of rushing along, couldn't he have asked her? What did she do wrong?

It wasn't even about some stupid sock puppet show anymore. 

"Get out of my dumb brother's body," she said, slumping against the cake's inside. Her body deflated like it was a balloon. Her tears were silent.

He was just manipulating her like he'd manipulated everyone, she knew that. Mabel was a lot of things. She wasn't stupid. 

But for a moment, just for a moment, she didn't care. 

So she threw the stupid journal with its stupid warnings. She threw it like it was the weight of the betrayals. The stupid journal which had filled her brother'a head with selfishness and secrecy. 

If only he had told her. If only she had listened.

Too many ifs and too many buts didn't change anything. She just wanted her world to go back to normal.

Bill Cipher grabbed the journal in his hands. He caught it. In that moment, it felt like there was nothing left of Dipper in him, because her stupid brother would never have caught it.

"Thanks," he said with a big, genuine grin. That was the worst part. He meant it. "But you didn't make me promise, Shooting Star."

Terror rose up in her like a wave. It roared over her as her body screamed. An already quick heartbeat was trying to escape her chest. The sobs that seemed to have never arrived finally broke her body. 

And he let go.

Perhaps his nickname for her was apt after all. Except instead of a shooting star, she fell.

The ground was coming closer. She'd have thought that once he'd won, Bill would release Dipper. But he didn't. 

She wondered for a moment--

What plans did he have?

But then she landed and,  
Her crash hurt for a single moment before the dark took over.


End file.
